Your Star
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: No matter how hard he looked, Harry couldn't see his star.  Edited Version


A/N: Alright, I had this posted once before, but I decided to give it a little bit of a revamp. The song is 'Your Star', by Evanescence, and I thought that it just screams Sirius/Harry. Enjoy!

Warnings: Implied slash and a mentally disturbed Harry.

Disclaimer: I live in a castle in Scotland, _not _in a small brick bungalow in Canada. And of course I can hit high notes; my voice _doesn't _crack every time I attempt them. ::Snorts::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stumbled through thehouse, tears streaming down his face. Nobody was there to see him cry. Nobody. Not even _Him_. The one who had promised, promised to always be there to wipe away Harry's tears. And it was Harry's fault. Maybe he'd come back. Come back if Harry made him feel at home. Desperately he blew out all the lanterns in the house, doused all the magical lights, flicked off all the muggle lights that _He _had installed to smite his parents. He went through the house, lighting all the fireplaces, and all the candles. _He _had loved fireplaces, and candles. And natural sunlight too. But _He _had hated artificial lights. Them and magical lights. And especially lanterns. The place where he had stayed before had had nothing but lanterns and magical or artificial lights. But not a single candle or fireplace. And no sunlight. Harry waited. And _He _never came.

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

Harry had nothing, felt nothing, _was _nothing. _He _was gone, and Harry went with him. But while his shell stayed on Earth, in this dark, dreary house, he followed _Him_. But he was gone, and Harry couldn't find him. Harry was alone, and lost, and couldn't find himself, let alone _Him_.

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

He staggered to the window, looking out into the night sky. Frantically searching the sky, he searched for any sign of _His_ star. He needed it to be there, it couldn't just disappear! It needed to be there. It needed to be there. It needed to be there.

It wasn't there.

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

o.O Flashback O.o

He thrashed, feeling nothing but the pain of the unfortunate soul who had incurred Voldemort's wrath. He was lost in the anguish, nothing could drive away the pain, and nobody was there. He was shaken from his vision, the face of the terrified Death Eater driven from his mind at the sight and feel of _His_ arms curled protectively around Harry's body.

"Shush love, I'm here. Always."

"Always?"

"Always."

o.O End Flashback O.o

He was lost in the anguish, nothing could drive away the pain, and _He_ wasn't there.

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

He was so cold, so cold. He trembled on the ground, moving was pointless. He couldn't escape. He could never escape. Not like _Him_. He threw himself to the fireplace. He knew it wouldn't work. It didn't burn. Nothing could penetrate the cold. It was so cold, so cold. He couldn't feel the fire lapping at his body, couldn't hear the roar of the fire.

He couldn't hear! The silence, oh God, the silence was so complete, so absolute. _No! _When _He _was there it was never quiet. Never. But _He _wasn't there. He was scared. And _He _wasn't there to help. _He _said he'd be there.

_So far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me._

All gone. Always gone. _No! He _promised he'd never be gone. _He _promised a home. _He _promised love. _He _was dead, broken, lifeless, empty. Like his promises.

_And I'm alone now,_ _Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

Why continue? _He _had said to keep fighting. But what was what _He _said worth? _He _left.

Harry had nothing left. Nothing to love, nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to, nothing to fight for. Nothing.

_Now, I have nothing worth fighting for.  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Anyone who has read this before can see the slight differences. I removed a few things, and added a few other things. Also checked over my grammar and spelling and whatnot. Anyway, review please!


End file.
